


Dalliances

by musikurt



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-04
Updated: 2010-06-04
Packaged: 2017-11-03 01:51:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/375771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musikurt/pseuds/musikurt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaise contemplates his mother and her numerous husbands - and reflects on his own dalliances.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dalliances

Blaise always harbored resentment for his mother for as long as he could remember. Why was it that she couldn't keep a man? What was so wrong with her? Why did she seem to fall for the next one so quickly? Could she never learn her lesson? Why was she not content to be alone, even just for a couple of years?

But now, he wasn't sure if he could continue to be angry with her. After all, looking back on his time at Hogwarts he had not fared much better than she. Now, his situation was different, to be sure. For one, none of his relationships were made as formal as hers through a marriage (and they would not have been even if it was possible). Secondly, many of his relationships weren't even known to the public.

It wasn't that he couldn't make these relationships work, at least in his opinion. He had always been attentive. There had been chemistry. They got along. And there were no problems when it came to intimacy. Sometimes it seemed like they just got bored. Or in other cases something more shiny came long. And occasionally the whole idea of the relationship itself was too much for some.

So he couldn't blame his mother anymore. He knew what it was like to be unlucky in love. He had learned that it wasn't always one person's fault (or the other's) that things just didn't work. Now, he had also learned not to fall so completely head over heels as his mother had often done - he had been tutored quite well.

But he also wouldn't blame himself. He would look back on his dalliances at Hogwarts with fondness. His first kiss. Losing his virginity. His first threesome. His first love. His first one night stand. And none of them left him feeling like he missed out or longing to have it back. He hoped that everyone else involved would feel the same way.

He wondered how they would all end up. Draco had pretended it never happened and would probably never admit to it again; perhaps he didn't look back on it too longingly. He enjoyed his short fling with Percy in his early years at the school, even though someone from the outside might say his suitor was much too old and taking advantage of him. And of course the brief flings with Harry, Cedric, Goyle, Flint, some random boy from Durmstrang, Justin, and Dean.

The longest of all of his relations was with Cormac McLaggen. They had found it difficult to keep it a secret, and that's ultimately which caused it to end. Blaise tolerated Cormac's advances he made toward various girls throughout the school and even feigned interest in one or two himself. But eventually he just couldn't take watching his love making eyes at other people and since Cormac made it clear he would not make any relationship public until after he was done with school, Blaise cut it off. There was no way he was going to sit on the sidelines, sneaking around in the shadows for a snog here or there, for another two years.

But even with everything - the ups and downs, the painful moments, the resentment he had carried for the woman who bore him - he left Hogwarts with little baggage. He was venturing out into the world ready to start anew. As he rolled over in bed to face the attractive young Muggle he brought home from the bar the night before, he found hismelf looking forward to what wonderful things life still had in store...


End file.
